Team Anti in Sonic Heroes
by MunkGuy213
Summary: This is what I think it would be like if Scourge, Miles and Anti-Knuckles were a team in Sonic Heroes. Please note that these are Sonic, Tails and Knuckles's counterparts in the Anti world of Mobius.


Speed:Scourge(Anti-Sonic)

Flight:Miles(Anti-Tails)

Power:Knuckles(Anti-Knuckles)

* * *

><p><strong>Intro<strong>

Miles finds Scourge in a junkyard beaten up in the trash.

Miles:Hey wake up!

He slapped him right across the face.

Scourge:So you've finally decide to crawl back to me for sympathy?

Miles:Shut up you're nothing but a big fat traitor!

Scourge:You know you would be nothing without me.

The two began bickering when suddenly.

?:Silence you two!

They both look ahead seeing Anti-Knuckles.

A-Knux:I wish not to partake in such this unforgiving manner.

Scourge:Oh put a sock in it ya peace lovin baffoon

Miles:Can it both of you! Now listen we need to get a move on, even though I hate working as a team

Miles took off with Scourge and Anti-Knux following from behind.

Scourge:Meh, fine

**After Power Plant**

Scourge was waiting for Miles and A-Knux to show up.

Scourge:Bout time what to ya so long?

Miles:You left us with the robots you jerk!

Sonic crashed into Scourge.

Scourge:Hey watch where ya going are you blind?

Scourge got up dusted himself off.

Sonic:Hey you look like me.

Tails and Knuckles finally caught up.

Knuckles:Sonic what's up?

Tails:Those guys look like impersonaters

Miles:Us impersonate you, now that's a laugh

Sonic:Laugh it up while you can it will be your last laugh

Scourge:You shouldn't talk that way to youself

Sonic:Why I oughta, get over you imposters!

Sonic ran at him.

A-Knux:I say is the blue one starting a rumble?

Scourge:Heh, that should be fun.

**After Lost Jungle**

Miles:Well I hope that's the last we'll do together.

Scourge:Crossing my fingers on that one.

Scourge stepped aside and put his foot out. Sonic was sprinting so fast he couldn't Scourge's foot. He landed on the floor with his head.

Knux:Sonic you alright? Hey! It's you three again!

Scourge:Who else?

Tails:Well we were expecting Shadow.

Scourge:Doesn't ring a bell.

Sonic:So it looks like it's time for a rematch.

Scourge:Fine if you wish to see your fate so badly

Sonic:That's it! Tails Knuckles time to play a little hard ball!

They jumped at them. Miles and Scourge nodded at each other and charged.

A-Knux:Stop!

Everyone fell to the floor.

A-Knux:Can't we settle this over some tea

Scourge and Sonic looked at each other.

Both:NO!

**Metal Sonic I**

Sonic and his trio gathered with the other teams.

?:Hmmhmmhmmm

They looked up at the tall robotic tower and saw Metal Sonic.

M.S:All living things kneel before your master!

A bolt of lightning began flashing out of the robot's hand, Sonic obversed it closely. The pillar blew up. There a quake across the empire. Amy gasped as they saw more and more parts of machine and weaponry being assembled on the robot. Metal Sonic attached himself to the structure and two more eyes appeared above him then he formed himself making a robot-like dragon.

**Metal Sonic II**

Eggman:Metal Sonic has finally transformed!

Eggman minions of robots ran for retreat.

Sonic:So that's Metal Sonic?

Eggman:It's useless! Metal Sonic has combined your data with the power of Chaos and is super strong! We can't defeat it.

Eggman:Aaaa...If only we had the 7 Chaos Emeralds!

Cream took one from her pocket as it, Eggman saw that everyone had at least one emerald.

Eggman:What's this! But how? Even with the Emerald's power, our chances for victory are slim...

Eggman:It would take a miracle.

Sonic was juggling an emerald in his hand. **(Note:That's the same one Charmy had, Sonic's Team had the green one.)**

Sonic:Just leave that to me doc...

Amy:Sonic, no!

Tails:I'm going with you too!

Sonic:Tails...

Knuckles:You can count me in too.

Sonic:Knuckles...

Shadow:Okay guys, we'll buy you some time..

Shadow:That way you can use your super powers.

Sonic faced Team Rose Amy gave him a thumbs up. Cream folded her hands, Big was being well...Big. Then Sonic gave a thumbs up to Vector., he gave him thumbs up back, Charmy did a flip.

Sonic:Ok then, let's get ready to do this, We'll show that creep the REAL SUPER POWER OF...

Sonic was suddenly knocked out by Scourge.

Scourge:Hey guys don't mind us we're here to steal your emeralds, K bye.

Scourge, Miles, and A-Knux telaported in a flash.

**Metal Sonic III**

Metal Sonic now a monsterious dragon started to transform again. He grew wings and flew up to the sky.

Scourge:C'mon as much as I love watching other people suffer and burn it's not fun when I'm not the one doing it.

They formed a circle as the emeralds surrounded them. Scourge turned Purple while there were barriers around Miles and A-Knux. They flew after Metal Sonic.

**Ending**

M.S:It's no use...but why can't I defeat you?

Metal Sonic suddenly turned back to normal.

Scourge:Because we aren't Sonic Heroes!

Sonic:Hey you jerks!

Team Rose, Dark and Sonic began to chase after the trio.

Scourge:If anyone who wants to conquer that'll be me

Scourge zoomed off leaving Anti-Knuckles and Miles with the other teams.

Miles:Scourge!

Miles:Well it's been nice working with you Knux but I gotta skit-daddle

A-Knux:Pleasure doing buiness with you my chap

They both went the opposite directions once Sonic caught up with them.

Sonic:I'll fine those imposters some day!

**Extras**

_Team Blast_

Miles:Nice and steady Knux

They were spinning in a cricle carrying Scourge. Then suddenly launched the two instead.

Scourge:Pschye!

_Selection Quotes_

Miles:Let's just go

A-Knux:I shall give my assistance

Scourge:Why am I here?

_Stage Completed_

A-Knux:We are victorious

Miles:Yay..we did it.

Scourge:What a waste

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it and if you don't know how they are go to Sonic Wiki<strong>


End file.
